Gundam Build Fighters
Gundam Build Fighters (ガンダムビルドファイターズ Gandamu Birudo Faitāzu?) is a 2013 Japanese science fiction anime television series and the thirteenth incarnation of Sunrise's long-running Gundam franchise. The series is directed by Kenji Nagasaki of No. 6 and written by Yousuke Kuroda of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Both character designs were done by both Kenichi Ohnuki and Suzuhito Yasuda. While not set in the same universe, Gundam Build Fighters is an expansion of a concept that started with Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G. Synopsis The near future. Years after the huge "Gunpla"-plastic models based on the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam-boom of the 1980s. A second Gunpla boom is taking the world by storm, fueled by the revolutionary new ability to pilot your own Gunpla creations in "Gunpla Battles ". These incredibly-popular Battles culminate in a yearly global tournament. Our hero Sei Iori, is a young Gunpla builder who dreams of someday making it to the world championships. An only child whose family owns a model shop, his talent is well-honed, but his weak piloting abilities have led to a series of first-round losses. Then, one day, he meets a boy named Reiji whose piloting skills are incredible. Together as a team, they take on the world! Sei, the Gunpla Builder. Reiji, the Gunpla Fighter. Sei builds, Reiji fights. Together, they're the Build Fighters! Their dream is to make it to the Gunpla Battle World Championship... and win! Characters *Sei Iori *Takeshi Iori *Rinko Iori *Reiji *Tatsuya Yuki *China Kousaka *Mao Yasaka *Ricardo Fellini *Susumu Sazaki *Monta Gonda *Kirara *Mr. Ral *Alan Adams *Aila Jyrkiäinen *Nils Nielsen Mobile Suits Main *'GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam' **'GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package' *'MS-06R-AB Zaku Amazing' *'GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh' *'xxxg-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice' *'RX-178B Build Gundam Mk-II' *'Sengoku Astray ' *'Beargguy III ' Others *'YMS-15 Gyan' *'RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 1' *'MSK-008 Dijeh' *'PMX-000 Messala' *'AMX-117R Gazu-R / AMX-117L Gazu-L' *'XM-01 Den'an Zon' *'XM-02 Den'an Gei' *' ZM-S22S Rig Shokew' *'Einerad' *'GF13-037NCA Lumber Gundam' *'MRC-F20 SUMO ' *'TAF-M9 Eagail' *'ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam' *'GPB-04B Beargguy' *'Knight Gundam' *'MS-06F Zaku II' *'RGM-89 Jegan' *'XXXG-01W Wing Gundam' *'RX-78-2 Gundam' *'NRX-044 Asshimar' *'MS-07B Gouf ' *'RB-79 Ball ' *'RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 ' *'RX-139 Hambrabi ' *'ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior ' *'RMS-117 Galbaldy β ' *'G-838 Mahiroo ' *'MS-05A Zaku I Early Type ' *'ZM-S19S Shy-Tarn ' Media Music *'Openings': ** Nibun no Ichi by BACK-ON *'Endings': ** Imagination > Reality by AiRI Episodes #Sei and Reiji (セイとレイジ, Sei to Reiji) #The Crimson Comet (紅の彗星, Kurenai no Suisei) #Full Package (フルパッケージ, Furu Pakkēji) Gallery Buildfights.png Gundam Build Fighters MS.jpg See Also *Gundam Build Fighters Amazing *Gundam Build Fighters Document Reference Gallery GundamBuildFighter - Scan1.jpg|Staff & Story GundamBuildFighter - Scan2.jpg|Build Strike Gundam - Data GundamBuildFighter - Scan3.jpg|Zaku Amazing, Gundam X Maoh, Wing Gundam Fenice - Characters Gundam Build Fighters 003.jpg Gundam Build Fighters 001.jpg GundamBuildFighter - Scan4.jpg External Links *Gundam Build Fighters Official Site *Gundam Build Fighters on Bandai Hobby Site *Gundam Build Fighters on Gundam.Info *Gundam Build Fighters on Hobby Link Japan